Mudanzas
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Camus recién se muda a Grecia con su padre, hoy es el primer día en el kindergarten y el día empieza mal. Fic regalo para Solar Knight Marie. Shaka tiene una corta aparición.
Título: Mudanzas

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Kardia, Degel, Milo, Camus, Shaka

Advertencia: AU, kidfic, Pre-pre-Slash

Fic regalo para Solar Knight Marie por su gran apoyo, espero que les guste.

* * *

El pequeño pelirrojo había comenzado un día con mala suerte. Primero fue llegar tarde a clases, su papá había olvidado que hoy era el primer día de kindergarten. Llegó atrasado media hora, al principio la directora se negaba a recibirlo, argumentando que el reglamento escolar era muy estricto, que ese instituto, que instruía a niños desde el nivel maternal hasta educación secundaria, se enorgullecía de seguir las reglas.

El niño y su padre eran recién llegados a la ciudad. Después de conseguir un mejor empleo en esta urbe, sus nuevos jefes le urgieron mudarse de forma inmediata desde Francia, lo cual cumplió cabalmente. Degel fue el que cargó con todo el estrés y el apuro, solamente se aseguró que su hijo estuviera bien alimentado, cuidado y descansado. Ser padre soltero era un trabajo extenuante, pero él adoraba a su hijo y el niño lo amaba de igual manera.

Camus esperó afuera a su padre en un recibidor mientras Degel y la directora conversaron un poco más en la oficina de ella. Al salir su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios, supo que se quedaría a clases, no por nada el despacho de abogados más prestigioso de la metrópoli lo contrató. El adulto se despidió del niño y le aclaró que llegaría por él al terminar su jornada.

El día transcurrió sin mayores problemas hasta la hora de descanso, cuando la maestra les dio permiso de salir a jugar al patio, donde había bastantes juegos, el pelirrojo corrió hacia los columpios pero no encontró ninguno desocupado. Esperó pacientemente un buen rato que algún niño dejara un lugar libre. Se dispuso a comer el refrigerio que Degel le preparó en la mañana antes de salir. No tenía mucha hambre, ya que había desayunado bien, pero acabó con su comida de todos modos, como el buen niño que era y siguió esperando.

Cuando se decidió a hablar con sus compañeros para pedirles un turno en el juego, se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el fin del tiempo de recreo y la maestra salió para llevarlos adentro del salón.

Al regresar al aula se sentó en la misma mesa, pero ahora había un niño que no estaba antes, era rubio y delgado con los ojos cerrados, sentado muy derechito y tratando de usar el pegamento en papel, pero fallando en su intento al distribuir el adhesivo sobre la hoja, esparciendo la mayor parte en la mesa.

"¿Por qué no abres los ojos?", inquiere el francés.

El niño abrió sus ojos celestes un momento para contestar a su compañero, pero enseguida los cerró con fuerza y reanudó con cara de absoluta concentración la tentativa de acabar la tarea que su maestra les instruyó, sin que Camus consiguiera una respuesta.

"Shaka no abre los ojos", se oyó una vocecita manifestar con aburrimiento.

"¿Por qué?", quiso saber el francés, preguntando ahora al niño que habló, otro rubio de ojos azules.

El pequeño estaba también haciendo su trabajo. Parecía un experto en la materia de la clase avanzada de Pegamento II, no se ensuciaba, y lo que unía con el pegamento no se caía.

Entonces Camus volvió a su propia actividad escolar, estaba algo retrasado comparado con el hábil rubio.

"Creo que quiere ser igual a su papá, que es ciego", continúa el mismo rubio.

Entonces el llamado Shaka habla enojado y abriendo los ojos.

"¡No es ciego, Milo! Lo que pasa es que mi papá dice que se puede ver sin utilizar los ojos."

Entonces se da cuenta que abrió sus ojos y vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza.

Camus mira al otro niño y él sonríe pícaramente. Al pequeño le gustaba sacar de quicio al otro para que abriera sus azulados iris.

En ese momento la maestra pedía a la clase entregar sus trabajos. Al pasar con Camus, éste levantó el papel para que la señorita lo tomara, sin darse cuanta que el pegamento de Shaka se había esparcido por la mesa, con la mala fortuna para el francés al atrapar su tarea, como resultado el papel se rasgó en dos.

"No te preocupes, Camus", asegura la joven al pelirrojo al ver la cara de asombro del niño. "Así puedes entregar tu trabajo", y continúa al recoger la actividad del rubio: "Espero que seas más cuidadoso con tus materiales escolares, Shaka."

"Sí, Miss Samaras" expresa el pequeño algo acongojado.

Posteriormente es el rubio experto de entregar su papel. Ofrece su tarea con una amplia sonrisa, la maestra le agradece y lo felicita por ser tan buen alumno.

Milo sigue sonriendo cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Camus siente que ese niño es algo problemático. Su papá le aconsejó no ser amigo de personas problemáticas.

La maestra entonces los llama afuera del salón para que puedan limpiarse las manos tomando turnos en pequeños grupos. Pronto se irían a casa.

Después de limpiar y secar sus manos, Camus regresa distraído al salón con tan poca fortuna que tropieza y cae al suelo. Se lastima la rodilla derecha y se sienta en el suelo porque el dolor no lo deja seguir.

"¿Te duele mucho?", pregunta el rubio problemático.

"Sí" se queja Camus.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?, pregunta suavemente el rubio.

Camus pensó que el pequeño iría a llamar a la maestra, o auxiliarlo al caminar.

Pero lo que hizo el rubio sorprendió al francés, el pequeño tomó sus manos y las separó de su rodilla, entonces se acercó y le dio un beso muy suave sobre el raspón del herido.

Fue un brevísimo instante, pero el pelirrojo sintió el frágil contacto.

"¿Estás mejor?" investigó el rubio.

Increíblemente, Camus se sentía mejor y así lo dijo.

La maestra los vio y preguntó si estaban bien, entonces los llevó a la enfermería donde desinfectaron la herida y mandó que les enviaran sus pertenencias, le preguntó a Milo si quería esperar ahí a su padre y el rubio aceptó.

Miss Samaras les ordenó no moverse del recibidor, para que sus padres los recogieran, cuando ella se fue, el rubio preguntó a su compañero: "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí. Muchas gracias, Milo", el pelirrojo le sonrió.

"¡Milo! Tu maestra me avisó que estabas aquí", los interrumpió un hombre rubio de ojos azules, "¿Qué pasó?,¿trajiste otra vez una de ésas revistas, eh? Te dije que ésas revistas no son para niños y tú me lo prometiste."

"¡No, papá, no traje nada!", dice el niño enojado por la injusta acusación. "Sólo estoy acompañando a Camus"

"¿Camus?", se escuchó ese nombre pronunciado por dos personas al unísono.

Al reconocer la voz de su papá, el pequeño francés sonrió a su padre.

"Él es Camus, papá", anuncia el rubio señalando a su amigo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó el recién llegado con tono angustiado, mirando a su hijo.

"Me caí en el pasillo" respondió el pequeño.

"¿Pero estás bien? ¿te duele? ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?"

"Ya no me duele. La enfermera me dijo que Milo era un buen amigo y que me iba a aliviar pronto por su medicina."

"¿Cuál medicina, Milo?" interroga el padre del mencionado.

"El amor", declara el chiquillo con orgullo.

El padre del rubio le acaricia la cabeza y le sonríe con mucho ternura.

Degel reacciona al ver esta escena y comprende la situación. Carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes y entona con propiedad, dirigiéndose al otro adulto: "Buenas tardes, me presento, mi nombre es Degel Aquarius, soy el papá de Camus"

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kardia Scorpio y soy el padre de Milo, mucho gusto" enuncia mientras intercambian saludos, después se acerca al niño y saluda al pequeño Milo, agradeciendo su ayuda.

Por último, Kardia le desea a Camus pronta recuperación y se alistan para partir a sus casas.

Estando en la calle, cada uno en sus vehículos junto a sus padres, Milo grita a Camus:

"¡Hasta mañana, Camus!" agitando la mano en despedida.

"¡Hasta mañana!, contesta menos efusivo el pelirrojo, pero sonriendo.

Al empezar el día, Degel estaba preocupado porque su hijo se tardara en hacer un amigo en la nueva ciudad, pero ahora estaba tranquilo.

Por su parte, Camus cambió de opinión sobre Milo.

No era problemático, ahora eran amigos.

Su padre lo llevó a una heladería y le compró su postre favorito, con todo lo que se le antojó de cobertura.

Este día mejoró al final.

 **FIN**

* * *

Este fic no fue revisado por un betareader, así que cualquier error ortográfico o gramático es mi culpa. Dejen reviews si les gustó el fic, o alguna sugerencia si no les gustó.


End file.
